Blue Lagoon
by Eilaroc.yag
Summary: When Kensei has to go to the Academy, he mets an unusual teacher. Story takes place after the battle of Karakura. Vizards had returned to the Gotei 13. Translation of french fic Bleu Lagon. KenseixOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo._

 _A/N : First fic ever, I hope you'll like it !_

 _Oh and I'm French so I'm sorry about my grammar..._

 _I_ _f a beta is interested about my story, let me know !_

 **Chapter 1.**

She was going to kill them. They could have made any other jokes but they had chosen this one, the worst. And they did it today. So it was obvious for her, she was going to kill them.

She kept herself from running and yelling into the corridors. She was supposed to lead by example so she simply walked fast enough to stop the coming disaster and in a relatively natural way to avoid to looking like a fool if she met someone.

Today was the delivery of certificates of aptitude to students who had completed their training. It is today that all the students of last year were going to receive the diploma which would officially make of them shinigami. And of course it is today that her students, those for whom she has responsibility this year, have chosen to strike. She suspected something would happen. They had been so quiet these last few days that she had begun to suspect a bad move. But until now she had not managed to get any clue as to the disaster to come. And fortunately, an hour before the start of the festivities, she had surprised a conversation between two of her students in the women's bathroom. She had to refrain from going out and shouting throughout the establishment that she would massacre all her students. At the time she had only had this idea in mind. But when she thought it over, she found she could avenge herself while avoiding the catastrophe that would put an end to her career and make her bury the little dignity that remained to her as a teacher.

Entering the amphitheater prepared for the graduation, she immediately went to the sliding blackboard fixed to the wall. Once in front of it, she took a deep breath and slid the front board to the top."I'm going to kill them all" she said calmly.

She stepped back to measure the extent of the joke. On the blackboard, her students, of whom she recognized some of them through their writing, had drawn her in a very suggestive position. Asagi clenched her fists. She had just avoided the catastrophe. She did not dare even imagine what might have happened. The draw was tolerable, after all it was rather successful, apart from her assets which were really exaggerated. That's what she thought, because if it were their true proportions she would resign tomorrow morning at the first hour. Out of question to pass for the vulgar teacher who unpacks her neckline before her students to interest them in her lessons. But the worst thing in this story was all the little messages written all around.

"Marry me Yumeki-san", "I promise to take care of you", " Let's go away from here", "I will be your personal slave", "I promise to be your devoted wife", "I'll put the fire of my youth at your service", "Make me a filled woman", "Keep me near your heart forever".

Yumeki Kairyuu was director of the academy. Asagi had a deep respect for him. After all, hundreds of generations of shinigami had been formed in this establishment, which he had been running for centuries. She considered him a mentor. And she did not know why but her students had decided to humiliate her in front of her superior. _Thankfully I intervene in time!_

Imagining what might have happened, she felt a shudder of horror rising up her column, especially as the ceremony still accommodated a captain of the Gotei and his lieutenant. This would have put an end to her dignity as a teacher and her career. She even saw herself exiled to the bottom of the Rukongai to escape all of this.

Shaking her head to chase this nightmare, she sighed in relief. Her students would not have it so easily, she had promised herself this when she arrived in the academy 30 years ago.

She grabbed the brush wich was on the desk and began to erase this "masterpiece". But as the brush touched the blackboard she got an idea. And it was with a sly smile that she erased only a few parts of the drawing and then took a chalk to fill the voids. _I can not wait to see their faces!_

* * *

"So Shuuhei, does it remind you some memories?"

Kensei, captain of the 9th Division and his lieutenant Hisagi were crossing the outer court of the Shinigami Academy. This year it was the turn of their division to attend the event. The ceremony took place in the large amphitheater of the establishment.

They were greeted at the entrance of the building by the director. "It's a pleasure to receive you" Yumeki Kairyuu told them.

"And for us to attend the ceremony this year" the captain replied politely.

The headmaster proudly pricked his chest. He led them through the corridors to the great amphitheater. As they entered, all the students stood up. They still wore their uniforms of the academy. For the last time they would receive their shikahusho at the same time as their assignment in a division. Kensei, Hisagi and the director took their spots on the stage facing the students. In addition to the new graduates there were some civilians, surely the relatives and students of the following years who came to congratulate them. The headmaster motioned for them to settle and they executed. Once all seated, the director began his speech.

Then, one by one, the students were called to show on the stage and received their new uniform and their assignment. A burst of applause saluted them every time.

Kensei and Hisagi followed the ceremony carefully, especially when the students were assigned to their division. As the ceremony progressed, Kensei felt that the atmosphere was agitated, especially among the students at the back of the amphitheater. He had also noticed that two of them had approached the stage. But he was not the only one to have an eye on them. One of the professors had also spotted them. She constantly looked at them in a corner, which had the merit of attracting Kensei's attention to her.

He had to recognize that she was stunning. As part of a mainly male team, she could have taken a step back. Yet she stood upright, her head held high, and he could see some pride on her face every time a new student was called. New burst of applause. At the moment when the student came down from the stage their eyes met. None of them looked away. He remained frozen. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue lagoon. Another student climbed onto the stage, which made the contact break.

Kensei took his breath, he had not even noticed that he had detained it. Then he took the time to detail her. How could he not notice her earlier? Of medium height, she had wavy hair of a brown mahogany that arrived just below her shoulders. She had a V-shaped silhouette which gave her an athletic look and added to her presence. Again she smiled at the student who was receiving his shikahusho. It was a fine but frank smile, he saw it in her pretty eyes in the shape of almond. Now that he was detailing her, he had to admit that she was a very beautiful woman.

She must have felt that she was being watched because she looked at him directly when the graduate student got off the stage. Kensei immediately turned his eyes away. He cursed himself internally. Not only had he been caught staring but he had reacted like a schoolboy. He told himself that he only needed to blush to complete the picture.

It must be the last student cause the director had approached the front of the stage after the applause. He cleared his throat, but as he was about to speak, there was a start among the crowd. They all looked at the blackboard behind the stage. Kensei did the same.

* * *

As the blackboard slid, Asagi had to hold back to not burst out laughing. The face of the two students who had activated the control panel was priceless. Asagi had spotted them for ten minutes as they tried to quietly approach the control panel. The headmaster was frantic. In turn he looked at the captain and his lieutenant in a completely helpless manner, then at the students in the room, shooting them with glares and finally Asagi and her colleagues for explanations.

Asagi was really proud of her. Looking up at the drawing, she bit her lip and had to admit that she might have done too much. But again she looked at her two students behind the stage. And facing their shocked head, her doubts flew away. She smiled at her masterpiece. She had kept the silhouette with her generous neckline but had modified the features of the face and lengthened the hair so that no one could make the connection with her. And instead of the seductive little phrases, she had only put in invitations for the director to celebrate the diplomas with the students. Obviously they promised him the evening of the century by reviving his youth.

Asagi was in heaven, the effect had been immediate. Her two students were looking at her now and she smiled brightly at them. Their attention was then directed to the headmaster who had finally noticed them. He was red with anger but his words were covered by the noise of the crowd. After a moment he turned to Asagi. As they were two of her students, he sought explanations from their referring professor. Asagi simply answered him with an innocent shrug.

* * *

Kensei easily guessed that the young professor before him was no stranger to the affair. A fine smile stretched on his lips. The situation amused him but he had to maintain a neutral attitude. He turned his head towards Hisagi. The question marks blinked over his lieutenant's head. Kensei laughed. Then he looked to the director on the other side. He had caught the two students and was gaving them a dressing-down. A last look towards the crowd and he thought that the joke, as good as it was, had to end before the situation degenerates.

He called the headmaster who rushed to the captain. Kensei suggested moving to the next stage of the ceremony, in the inner courtyard. The director approved and went to make the announcement at the microphone. He tried in vain to demand silence until a wave of reiatsu silenced everyone.

* * *

Asagi suddenly breathed out. Looking up at the stage, she had no difficulty in understanding where this reiatsu came from. With his arms crossed on his chest, the captain of the 9th Division had just silenced the crowd in less than a second. This reiatsu, Asagi had the breath cut off by it. Nothing very powerful, nobody had fainted but Asagi had perceived an incredible potential. _Worthy of a captain_ , she thought. And as he had done earlier, she too began to observe him while the director was apologizing, threatening the culprits and finally he invited the public to head for the buffet outside.

Silver-white hair, clear eyes, he had a piercing look. Tall, square shoulders, he emanated from him a self confidence to which Asagi was not indifferent. Asagi followed the opening of his shikahusho until stopping at his tattoo. What she had under her eyes added to the insight of his reiatsu, led her to the following conclusion: "Handsome, yes, a very handsome man," she thought. With that, she looked away and took a deep breath. It was a relief to her when she saw the crowd heading toward the exit. A little fresh air would be benefit.

With her colleagues, she found herself in the flood of students and after having a drink and a few toasts on the buffet, they were talking in the middle of the courtyard. The conversation was obviously about the incident of the ceremony that would be sure to talk for a few years. Asagi enjoyed listening to the comments of her colleagues and playing indignation. Whenever she met one of her students, she looked at them with an - _I know everything-_ face. Which had an immediate effect ! They lowered their heads or turned their eyes away. It was definitely the best ceremony she attended.

Bringing her glass to her lips, she heard a background noise. She had not paid attention to it until now but it was growing. She looked from where it came from, and noticed at the same time that the discussions had stopped and that people were also wondering about this agitation. She finally heard shouts of voices.

Obviously the discussion was animated and envenomed to the point that a large part of the public was interested. She had to elbow to sneak up to the students clashing. Two clans had formed. She saw a newly graduated student in tears while others tried to calm her down. A student seemed to have taken her defense. She recognized the major of the promotion. He faced a group of 5 others apparently very irritated students. Asagi had no idea what was going on. She turned to some of her students who were also watching the scene. "Do you know what's going on?" She asked. Her students seemed shocked.

"The students of Kazan-sensei attacked Honami" replied one of them. "They say she was sent to the 4th Division because she was too weak to be accepted in another". "Is that true sensei? That the weakest students are always sent to the 4th Division?" Asked another. "I was assigned to the 4th Division" murmured the smallest of them. Asagi sighed annoyedly. She put a hand on her student's shoulder and reassured her that it was completely wrong. Her level had not automatically determined her assignment. But she was interrupted by the arrival of another teacher. _Kazan, just in time_ , she thought.

The teacher walked to his students for explanations. After a brief exchange, he turned to the student in tears and rather than require an apology, he seemed to enjoy the situation. He even congratulated his students when he turned to them.

It was at this point that Asagi decided to intervene. She left her students and headed for the promotion major. She put a hand on his shoulder and made him understand that she took in charge the situation. He nodded and went to the student to comfort her. " _That's it boy, good points. Intelligent and sensitive, you'd understood everything_ " Asagi mused. She turned to Kazan and his students.

This professor had the gift of annoying her, always look down on people. He said to anyone who would listen that only the handling of the zanpakuto could ensure the victory. A completely absurd theory for Asagi. In her eyes, all disciplines deserved to be given a minimum of practice. She encouraged her students to exploit their strengths and not neglect other disciplines. Better too knowing that not enough, especially when you are a shinigami.

Unfortunately, everyone did not share her opinion, and as a kido teacher she struggled to be heard. But today, she was going to stand up to this asshole, to make things clear. It was time that the students also understood that this vision was completely outdated. She knew that the model of some of them was the captain of the 11th Division, the one who had managed to beat a captain of the Gotei 13. But this man was only an exception for Asagi. Nothing to do with the pretentious in front of her at that moment who looked down on her.

Her head raised, she defied them. According to her principles, including that of showing good understanding within the educational team, she had never stood up to Kazan. Things were finally going to change.

"You have something to say Komorebi?" He said with a sly smile.

He was provoking her. _Very well, you will have deserve it Kazan!_

She was going to answer but the director interposed between them. Asagi realized that the whole assembly had their eyes fixed on them and that the captain and his lieutenant were in the front row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 _Her again_. Kensei had recognized her immediately. She was ready to jump at the professor's throat in front of her when the headmaster had rushed between them. Kensei was not awared of all the events, but seing all the students turned to them, he understood that something big was going on.

The atmosphere was electric. The director seemed to be trying to reason with his two teachers. He looked sometimes in the direction of Kensei and Shuuhei, looking completely embarrassed. But the situation did not two professors kept confronting each other.

Kensei decided to interfere. Followed by Shuuhei, he came to meet the director and the two professors.

"A problem ?" he asked.

The director jumped. He looked very small beside the captain. The other two were still staring at each other. A silent struggle seemed to be taking place.

Kensei knew immediately that the male teacher was teaching zanjutsu. He had this sufficient air common to the men of the 11th Division. As for her, it was more difficult for him to know. She was not as tall as him but her attitude showed self confidence. _She does not allow to be put down, surely professor of hakuda or hoho_ , he said to himself.

"Nothing very important captain," replied the professor of zanjutsu. I was just explaining to my colleague that a good shinigami had to excel in zanjutsu. "The other pratices are just useless in a fight."

 _So that's what it's all about_. No doubt, if this shinigami was not a teacher he would be part of the 11th. Kensei merely raised an eyebrow. The professor was still watching her she did not agree. Neither did Kensei.

"Please, Kazan," the director interrupted. "You can not denigrate the other teachings of our academy like that in front of all the students".

"But I'm only telling the truth. I do not see how a spell of kido could change the outcome of a fight. Don't you agree captain?"

Kensei did not answer. He heard Shuuhei move behind him. As for the professor, he felt her reiatsu rise but she quickly mastered herself. The director was astounded as were the students closest to them who did not miss the discussion.

"I must say that this is an interesting point of view. I know the 11th division thinks like you but I'm not convinced. Mastering certain kido spells can be an advantage on the battlefield. At the second division, they made hakuda their I must confess that they are very effective in it."

Kensei now had his arms folded and looked at Kazan sternly. They definitly did not share the same point of view. Kensei saw from the corner of his eye that the professor was looking at him. She looked surprised by what he had just said.

"Please, I beg of you, it is useless to discuss the subject any longer." The director seemed to want to close the situation but Kensei was not. This teacher deserves to be put in his place. Then came an idea ...

"Actually, I would very much like to see a demonstration. One way to know if mastering zanjutsu is actually the only way to be a good shinigami. What do you think director?"

"A demonstration ?" The director whispered. He had turned white as a linen.

"Yes" said Kensei to the director. "I imagine that a man like you never refuses a fight ?" he said turning to Kazan.

"Against you ?" He asked in a rather too sharp voice.

Kazan seemed less sure of himself oddly. Kensei laughs inwardly.

"Except your respect, the fight would be too unbalanced. No, I was thinking of opposing you to another teacher. What better way to show to all of these students that zanjutsu is the master discipline of this school?"

Kensei saw Kazan bending his chest, obviously less intimidated. The captain then turned to the young professor. She stared at him for a moment before looking at Kazan again. A small smile moved her lips. Given her change of attitude she accepted the challenge. Next to her, Kazan chuckled.

"Is it a joke ?" He said, looking at Kensei haughtily.

Kensei did not reply. He nodded to Shuuhei and his lieutenant began to push everyone back. Before his departure, Kensei announced that his lieutenant would act as referee and that the fight would end with the first drop of blood.

As he left he stopped at the professor's side and whispered "Make him bite the dust".

He knew that the message was well understood when he heard her deeply inspired and when he felt her reiatsu vibrate.

 _It promises to be interesting_. He took his place beside his lieutenant. The director was behind, absolutly helpless. Kensei crossed his arms again. He was proud of him. By his side, Shuuhei shook his head as he saw the expression of his mentor. Then, with a clear voice, he warned "Ready ?".

To their right, Kazan had already released his shikai, unsurprisingly of combat type, and was glaring at his colleague. She had also drawn her zanpakuto. She looked calm, but her eyes betrayed her impatience.

Shuuhei took a deep breath. "Fight!"

At the moment when the order was given, a great wave of reiatsu was felt. Some students had their breath cut off. Kensei raised an eyebrow at the young professor. In the position of guard, she had not moved but the reiatsu she had released was surprising. Kensei looked at her with a new interest, and he liked what he saw.

The first blow came from Kazan. A frontal attack, nothing surprising, but fast. She blocked the attack with her zanpakuto and the other one following. She dodged the next and stood on the side of Kazan while arming her zanpakuto.

 _A predictable attack._ Kensei commented inwardly.

What followed was less. The blow she did was easily blocked by Kazan, but rather than getting away from another attack, she directed the palm of her hand towards her opponent.

\- Hado no. 4: Byakurai!

 _Kido ? This woman is a kido teacher ?_ Kensei was surprised. He and his lieutenant exchanged a glance. The fight had taken an unexpected turn. He would have bet she was a hakuda teacher. Now he was curious to know how far she could go in spells without pronouncing their incantation.

"You seem surprised, captain." said a voice.

Kensei turned his head and was surprised to see the director next to him.

"Indeed," admitted Kensei. "I did not really expect that."

He heard the director sigh and murmur. "Me too captain..."

They both turned their attention back to the fight.A last glance at the director told Kensei that the old man was always interested in a good was encouragement from all sides.

"Gambatte Komorebi-sensei!"

Kensei raised an eyebrow at the latter stared at him a moment before realizing.

"Oh, it's true I have not presented them to you! Our teacher of zanjutsu is Kazan Noroshi. And I imagine that you already guessed it, he comes from the 11th division. As for the other professor, she is Asagi Komorebi. She teaches kido, especially the attack spells. And it was the 1st Division which send her to us.

At these words Kensei and Shuuhei turned to the director.

"The first ?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes. I do not know what were her responsibilities, but I do not complain about her arrival here. She's a very good member of our Academy."

Kensei was speechless. He went from surprise to surprise. A heavy explosion brought his attention back to the fight. The two professors were again facing each other, a cloud of dust separating them. They were both out of breath but not yet exhausted. After a moment he saw a smile on the face of the young professor. This had the effect of annoying Kazan.

He launched a new surprise attack. She dodged the blow at the last moment. Once in Kazan's back, she cast a kido spell.

\- Hado no. 4: Byakurai!

Kazan was thrown away but fell easily on his feet.

\- Hado no. 4: Byakurai!

He blocked again the energy spell but this time he striked back. And again Asagi dodged and then threw a kido spell.

"She is the one who leads the game" Kensei said.

"Why does not she use her zanpakuto?" Shuuhei asked.

His lieutenant seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Two solutions. Maybe her shikai is not combat type so she does not master the zanjutsu. Or..."

"It's on purpose to prolong the fight." Shuuhei finished.

Kensei turned his head towards him with a smirk.

"Exactly." he concluded

This woman was surprising. Despite the situation she was having fun with her opponent. But soon the battle took another turn. Kazan, visibly annoyed by her attitude, carried much more powerful attacks. Asagi compensated by increasing her speed but Kensei guessed that she was beginning to tire. She changed her tactics. This time it was she who took the initiative of the attack.

\- Hado no. 33: Sokatsui!

Kazan dodged the energy ray by jumping into the air. Bad idea. Asagi, who had planned his movement launched a horizontal attack of her zanpakuto. Kazan blocked the attack but could not do anything against the kick that in two, he managed to get away a jumped over him this time and threw him another kick that sent him to the ground.

Kensei saw Kazan being projected to the ground in the middle of the cloud of dust raised by the previous kido spell. Only the sound of the impact showed the violence of the blow. Asagi greeted herself by the side. Moments later, the cloud dissipated and everyone saw Kazan lying in the middle of the crater formed by the he raised his head, a small stream of blood flowed over his forehead.

Shuuhei stopped the fight.

The effect was immediate. The students rushed to their professor to congratulate her.

Kensei was happy for her. With Shuuhei, he went to her to congratulate her. She was drowned in the crowd of students but their tall size allowed them to make their way to her.

"It was a good fight" Kensei said.

At his words, she turned to him. A smile on her lips she bowed to him and thanked him.

"Thank you for allowing me to fight". She added, raising her eyes to him.

Kensei lost herself in her blue eyes. Not knowing what to say, he replied with a simple nod.

 _A/N : I was thinking, if Hisagi masters the kido quite well, his division must have a rather good level. So I chose a level of kido rather "modest" for my character. No spell level 90 without incantation of course! And if she had been more gifted, the Gotei being an army, it would have kept her in her ranks._

 _Ok, enough of "blabla"! I hope you liked it, see you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Asagi was like hypnotized. He made a good head more than she, which made him even more impressive. But she did not feel threatened. On the contrary, the assurance emanated from him appeased her immediately after this battle. It was a new feeling for Asagi. Usually it was she who had this calming effect on others. But she had to admit that this feeling was not disagreeable. She took the time to detail the features of his face, now that he was looking at her. She saw his brown eyes do the same and when she finally felt embarrassed, she looked away. _Do not blush, do not blush_ , she mentally repeated.

"Komorebi-sensei!" someone called.

"Kairyuu-senpai?"

He did not answer immediately. Then, after a long sigh, he resumed "You have shown here a good example of what a shinigami must be in combat." he said. "But that does not excuse the attitude of your students during the graduation!" he added louder. "I hope their punishment will be exemplary."

"Hai Kairyuu-senpai." Asagi replied restraining herself from smiling. She did not know what to think. On one side he congratulated her and on the other hand he reminded her of the incident before as if it was her fault. Asagi bit her lip, but inwardly she still jubilated for beating Kazan.

"Moreover, I hope these quarrels between teachers will not happen again. It is out of the question that it becomes a habit."

Asagi discreetly raised her eyes to heaven. "Of course, Kairyuu-senpai." she replied with a smile. _Unless this idiot provokes me again_ , she added inwardly.

Her thoughts returned to her students when they congratulated her again. She was in full conversation with one of them when she felt a hostile reiatsu coming from behind. She turned immediately and protected her students with her body. Instinctively she had put her hand on her zanpakuto but had not time to block the attack. However, the blade pointed at her did not touch her, it was just frozen a few centimeters from her.

After the moment of surprise, she finally became aware of the situation. The katana was Kazan's. Out of breath, he stood facing her with bulging eyes. And if he did not touch her it was because his wrist was held firm by the captain.

"What a terrible example for your students Kazan-sensei," Kensei said. "Moreover, you should not aggravate your injuries."

She saw Kazan make a grimace of pain. The captain was crushing his wrist. Kazan backed away by letting go of his zanpakuto. Kensei was holding his wrist now.

"Kazan-sensei! Please pick up your zanpakuto and get back to the infirmary!" Asagi turned to her superior. He was crazy with rage. She could feel his reiatsu growing up. But he resumed his composure. "Immediately," he added in an authoritative voice.

It was the first time that Asagi saw him like that. He was furious that one of his teachers had to involve a captain because he attacked one of his colleagues. Luckily for him, Kazan did not deny him and walked by himself to the infirmary after picking up his zanpakuto.

Asagi followed him with her eyes like most of the others.

"Are you OK?" She began to be sufficiently familiar with the tone of this voice to recognize him.

"Hai. Thank you, Captain," she said, stammering and raising her head toward him. _Damn... The more it goes, the more difficult it is for me to keep a cool head when he is next to me._ She turned her head to not betray herself.

"Kensei Muguruma," he announced. Asagi looked at him with astonishment. She recovered quickly.

"Asagi Komorebi, nice to meet you," she said, bowing. She saw him do the same. Which succeeds to embarrass her, once again. _Shit ... Why am I reacting like a schoolgirl?_

" _So? What was that between you and Mr. Handsome?"_

" _Mind your own business Shirotaka."_

" _Come on... You know you can tell me everything."_

" _Baka! It's not the time for that!"_ She heard her zanpakuto laugh but he did not answer any more. She was brought back by someone clapping his hands.

"Everyone," the director announced in a clear voice, "you can go back to the buffet. There will be no more animation today."

"To tell you the truth, I would have liked to challenge Komorebi-sensei," Kensei said without taking his eyes off her.

Asagi remained frozen. _Wait, what?!_

"Captain Muguruma ?!" The director exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Kairyuu-sama, but I would like to see for myself whether the education provided in this school is sufficient to train the future shinigami."

"In this case, confront another teacher. Komorebi-sensei needs to rest," the director said.

"In fact, I have some doubts as to the usefulness of the kidô in combat," he said with a smirk.

Asagi remained speechless. She knew he was saying this to justify the fight, but she was no less offended. _If you want a fight you will not be disappointed_.

" _You are not going to turn down the challenge, are you?"_

" _Hai..."_ was her answer to her zanpakuto.

Kairyuu heaved a sigh. "Komorebi-sensei, what do you say?"

She looked at her superior and the captain in turn. She stared at him. "I accept the challenge," she said resolutely.

With that, she turned to place herself at the end of the arena. While walking, she unsheathed her zanpakuto and consciously released a few reiatsu. She heard the captain laughing behind her and calling his lieutenant.

Unlike her fight against Kazan, she made the decision to release her zanpakuto from the beginning.

"Maiorire, Shirotaka," she called.

She saw her opponent raised an eyebrow. Her shikai always got the same reaction. Unlike most shikai, her was like a jitte but the guard had two kagi instead of one, so her shikai had no blade. That was what astonished her adversaries, she knew it and knew how to turn it to her advantage. But this time she was also surprised when the captain released his zanpakuto.

"Futtobase, Tachikaze."

Asagi frowned. For a captain, having such a small shikai was surprising and intriguing.

 _"You'd better be on your guard,"_ said her zanpakuto.

" _Hai,"_ she answered.

He nodded in the direction of his lieutenant to tell him he was ready. He turned to her and asked if she was ready too. She nodded, and the lieutenant started the duel.

Asagi wasted no time, she planned to use the element of surprise against him. After all, she would have few advantages to face it directly given her level of zanjutsu against a captain of the Gotei 13.

"Hadô No. 4: Byakurai!" The ball of energy erupted from her left hand. He dodged it easily. But the impact provides a cloud of dust that blocked his sight.

This was the intention of Asagi, who took advantage of it to attack it from above. He blocked the attack with his zanpakuto which put his flank uncovered. Asagi wasted no time.

"Hadô No. 11: Tsuzuri!"

She heard him swear, but he dodged again and went away in shunpo. They faced each other for a moment.

 _"He's got good reflexes,"_ Shirotaka admitted.

 _"I expected no less from a captain. I think I would have even been disappointed if he had been touched by it."_

Her zanpakuto smiled. Back in the arena, she saw that her adversary also smiled. _What is he preparing?_

He disappeared suddenly. Asagi straightened her zanpakuto to block the attack she felt was coming. He appeared on her right. Too fast to dodge, she had to block the attack with her zanpakuto and wanted to strike back with a kidô spell of her left hand.

But he had guessed his reaction, so he kicked her. She had to block what prevented her from casting her spell. She disengaged immediately afterwards. He smiled again.

 _"He had you on this one."_ She did not answer. This time it became serious. While reflecting on a strategy, she chewed her lower lip absently.

" _If I can get closer enough ..."_

" _Think of a bakudô?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do not forget it's fast."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Which brings us to the same thing as a moment ago, a diversion."_

 _"Yes …"_

She raised her hand to the headmaster. "Kairyuu-senpai? Could you push back the students?"

* * *

 _So, is it getting serious?_ Kensei returned to the guard position, his zanpakuto in his hand and the bust in profile. If she was pushing the students, she was preparing something stronger. When she turned his attention to him, he saw that she had changed her posture. She was also standing in profile and had her zanpakuto pointed down. He saw her closed her eyes. It was at this moment that her lips moved.

"Hadô no. 33: Sokatsui!" He managed to dodge and prepared to attack her.

"Hadô no. 32: Okasen!" He dodged the luminous arc and made another step of shunpo to get closer to her. And when he was about to strike with his zanpakuto, she pointed his to him. "Sai!"

Kensei's eyes widened. _Shit!_ With a step of shunpo, he manages to avoid the attack, but not without having spoiled the bottom of its haori. As he raised his head, he saw the young woman smiling at him.

 _So, is that her shikai? Interesting_. _But I have a feeling that it's going to be annoying_. Putting back on guard he concentrated a little reiatsu in the blade of his zanpakuto and then threw him against Asagi.

She blocked the throw with a level 30 bakudô that made a wall appear. Kensei lost no time and attacked her from above.

"Bakudô No. 8: Seki!" Kensei was pushing back but not far enough because he came back with a new attack. "Sai!"

 _Oh, damn it! Even with the bakudô?_ Still repulsed he did not have time to attack her again because this time it was she who took the initiative of the assault. "Hado no. 33: Sokatsui!"

He just stepped to the side to dodge the energy ray and once his reiatsu concentrated in his blade he threw a punch to free his attack. He saw her eyes widen before she took a step in shunpo which brought her back to her starting point on the ground. She seemed shocked to see her left sleeve damaged. She gave Kensei an accusing look. He replied with an innocent smile and shrug of the shoulders.

 _That makes one everywhere, beautyful. Time to finish._ Somehow, he was disappointed because he was really enjoying himself. It was not a duel of strength but rather a battle where everyone showed his mastery. And he had to admit it, the shinigami in front of him was gifted. Now that he saw her in action, he thought that she had nothing to envy. As a woman, she was simply beautiful, as a shinigami she was powerful and as a teacher she was appreciated by her students. He easily guessed it with all the encouragement she had received since the beginning of the fight.

He resumed the fight by launching a wind attack with his zanpakuto. He saw his attack deviated by an offensive kidô : Tenran. _Smart…_ he recognized.

"Bakudô No. 21: Senkienton!" She disappeared into the cloud of red smoke that appeared. _Really smart._ Now that she had camouflaged herself in the smoke, he could not see what she was preparing.

A hadô spell to deflect an attack, and now a defense kidô to deceive the opponent while it is originally used to flee. She showed a real mastery of her discipline. Kensei could not attack at random, he contented himself with waiting. She came from above.

They exchanged a few blows with their zanpakuto until it was sufficiently repulsed. "Sai!"

She surprised Kensei again because it was not Senkienton that she launched but Sokatsui. He avoided her in extremis but she did not give him time to recover. Again, they exchanged hand-to-hand shots until Kensei immobilized her with an arm wrench. _I have her!_

His enthusiasm soon cooled as she crushed her foot and nudged him. He had no choice but to let her go. She returned to the cloud of smoke still present on the ground. From there, she launched a new Sokatsui.

Kensei deviated it, and then, it was his time to surprise her. "Hadô No. 58: Tenran!" The tornado launched dissipated the cloud. Once he caught sight of her, he gave a powerful gust of wind with Tachikaze.

However, faced with his previous kidô, she had remained frozen. _Dodge!_ When he realized that she would take his second attack full force, he took a step of shunpo and pinned her to the ground.

* * *

Asagi gasped at the shock. Caught in their impulse, she and Kensei had hit the ground wickedly. She had not thought for a moment that the captain could have launched such a kidô spell, without incantation!

Now lying on the ground, she was trying to regain her mind. Her left side, where she has landed, was hurting.

"Are you OK?" Again, she blinked several times and turned her head towards the voice. Voice that belonged to the captain who had just appeared in her vision. "I think so," she whispered.

He held out his hand to help her get up. She seized it and it was at that moment that she noticed that her left arm was no longer moving. Once on her feet, the pain was even more acute, especially at her shoulder. She immediately supported her left arm with her other one.

At her side she saw the captain question her with his eyes. "I think I have a dislocated shoulder," she grimaced. She saw him alarming and then looking at her shoulder. He quickly recovered and without warning he grabbed her arm and then her shoulder and ... Crack!

Instinctively Asagi turned towards him, clung to his haori with her right hand. Seconds later, she realized that it was not really hurting. Opening her eyes, she saw a green halo around her shoulder. When she understood when the halo came from, she looked up at the captain. He looked at her as well as continuing the kidô.

Asagi saw in his eyes how sorry he was. The smile that followed that dissuaded her to blame him. She let out a small sigh of comfort and concentrated on her shoulder. Having recovered her voice, she pointed out to him that it was not usual for a captain to know this kidô, set apart in the 4th division.

"I ended up learning it when I realized that the 4th Division was tired of always moving for the same thing" he replied with a smile. She understood that he was referring to the training in his division because he was reducing the inflammation. "On the other hand, I only know that one and I am not sure that it will suffice. So, go to the infirmary afterwards" he whispered.

Asagi repressed a smile. She realized he did not want the students to see him as a kidô beginner. _So, the guy is afraid to lose face in front the students…_ Which made her realize. "Thank you" she said softly. "Thank you for showing them that even a captain is interested in kidô" she added putting her hand on one of his own. He nodded to tell her that he understood the message.

Because of the adrenaline that was still in effect, she could not tell if she had dreamed of the scene, but she felt that he had caressed her fingers at that moment. Eventually they became aware of all the excitement around them. Asagi even saw a stretcher! "Komorebi-sensei!" exclaimed Kairyuu, breathless. "Is everything alright? You suffer? From the beginning I knew it was not a good idea ..."

"I'm fine Kairyuu-senpai" she reassured him. He seemed to calm down and eventually noticed that the kidô came from the captain. Asagi had withdrawn his hand on the arrival of the director.

"I did not know you master healing spells, Muguruma-Taïcho" the director noticed.

"A good shinigami must be interested in all disciplines. They are all important and will always prove useful someday". He had finished his sentence by looking at the students all around. Asagi smiled, her face hidden against him.

 _Nothing to add, he knows how to do it. He is truly perfect_ , she confessed. She stopped at the thought. This made her aware of their position. She was literally squinting on the tattoo of his torso. _He's ... too close!_

She stepped back and walked away from him, holding her arm. He broke his kidô. "Thank you Muguruma-Taïcho" she said to him a little too firmly. He nodded and looked hurt that she had gone so abruptly. Asagi was finally able to take a breath of fresh air, which allowed her to refresh her thoughts. It was hot there you see...

Feeling the discomfort that had settled, the director decided to intervene. "Komorebi-sensei, maybe you should go to the infirmary, see if everything is in order and rest. You seem to be exhausted". Once again unable to say anything, she simply nodded. "I must say that I was surprised to see you using the kidô" the director talked to the captain. The latter diverted his attention from Asagi to answer the director. She raised an eyebrow, curious to know what he was going to say.

"To tell you everything, beyond level 60, without incantation it starts to block. As for the bakudô, I prefer not to talk about it" he said with a big smile. "Anyway, I was amazed by your mastery Komorebi-sensei" he ends up turning to her.

"Thank you" she replied, embarrassed. She was even more because she knew she was blushing.

"Simple curiosity" he continued, "without incantation, up to what level can you go?"

At that moment she realized that all the attention was on her, once again, and to her great dismay. But she recovered herself. "In hadô, up to the level 80 spells, in bakudô the first ones of level 70".

He nodded approvingly. "Your zanpakuto is also impressive. You are both well matched". At these words she smiled. "On the other hand, it will be necessary to explain to me how it works. I have been caught unawares more than once," he said to her with a false reproach.

"And lose the only advantage I have against you? Out of the question !" She answered with a smile. She saw Kensei enjoying her reaction. Inwardly she began to hope to see him again shortly.

The director put an end to their exchange. "Good ! My dear students, the demonstrations are over for today. I hope you will learn from what you have just seen," he concludes. "Chiyo-san, Saya-san, Mariko-san, please accompany your sensei to the infirmary please". The three students approached Asagi.

"Your zanpakuto, Komorebi-sensei" said one of them, handing her zanpakuto.

"Thanks, Chiyo-san". Shirotaka had resumed his form of katana. She put it back on her belt and then took advantage of it to dust off a little. Escorted by the three female students, she went to the infirmary. She cast a last glance behind her before leaving. The director and the captain were in the middle of a conversation, but that did not stop him from turning his eyes to her. He made a subtle nod, which Asagi answered with a small smile.

"I see he has an effect on you" Shirotaka was making fun about her. However, she said nothing to contradict him, which earned her a mocking laugh of her zanpakuto.

Author's note :

So, it's been a while... But, I didn't give up this story! It's just a new exercise for me to translate my story from french, and it's quite difficult... So, be patient ;)

Happy New Year by the way !

Saï – Encore

Shirotaka - White Falcon

Maioriru - Dive down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

A few days later...

Kensei was leaning against the wall of the corridor. Arms crossed, he waited for the class to finish. It had been almost a week since the ceremony had taken place. The classes at the academy had resumed and the new shinigami were gradually taking their marks in their division. As captain, he had to make sure that each of them was well received and made their place in the 9th Division, in addition to his duties as captain. That's why he had not been able to free himself earlier to visit a certain teacher at the academy.

He had thought a lot about her this week. Leaning against the wall, he did not know how she was going to react, but he really wanted to see her again. He wanted to apologize properly about the accident during their fight. Still embarrassed by the situation, he rubbed the back of his neck.

The alarm rings. He then heard the students come to life in the classroom in front of him. Then the doors opened with a first group of students. They stopped when they became aware of the presence of a Gotei 13 captain in front of them. But pushed by the flow of students behind them, they had to move forward.

Kensei greeted them with a nod, and gradually the students entered the hallway. He saw some of them pointing at him. He also heard some girls giggle, which amused him. He shook his head. When the last students came out, he walked to the door.

She was leaning against her desk and was chatting with a small group of students. The discussion seemed serious but did not displease the teacher who took pleasure in answering the questions of her students. He leaned against the doorway until she finished. He had not come here to disrupt her work. However, she quickly noticed his presence. After the moment of surprise, she dismissed her students who had realized that they were making a captain wait.

Kensei pulled away from the door to let them pass. When the last one was out, he turned to her. She had straightened up and only her hand was on the desk. She was frozen and looking straight at him. He walked towards her.

"Muguruma-Taïcho, it's unexpected ..." she whispered.

He stopped in front of her. Now that he saw her again, she made even more impression on him. He smiles.

"How's your shoulder?"

Asagi put her hand on it.

"Good thanks. I was initially shocked by your reaction, but the nurse told me you did well. It limited the lesions I think, something like that," she ends up laughing softly.

"Let's say that by seeing it a lot I finally took the hand," he explained in the tone of the joke. Kensei ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. He continued more seriously "I'm sorry about what happened...".

They looked at each other for a moment. She was the first to look away.

"Unfortunately for you it will take more to get rid of me," she said while storing her things with a smile.

Kensei understood that he was forgiven but asked for confirmation. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She did not answer but when she looked at him again, she smiled and gave a small nod.

Kensei gave a small sigh of relief.

When Asagi put away her things, she headed for the exit. Kensei followed her and before they left the amphitheater, he asked her, "I thought, maybe to make me totally forgive, you would agree to go out with me".

He was not the type to go around when he wanted something. Subtility, not for him ... He held his breath.

Asagi stopped and then turned around. Fortunately for him, she did not give him time to ponder the answer.

"Yes, I will be delighted," she replied.

Kensei noticed how her eyes reflected her emotions. They could be lively and laughing as when she had teased him just before. There they were frank and sweet.

"I thought about tomorrow ..." he told.

"Tomorrow?"

She seemed alarmed.

"It's bad, I take my students to the real world. But Friday would be nice, my last class ends at 15h," she said.

He did not have it said twice.

"Okay for Friday," he said with a big smile. "Will it be OK if I come to expect you at the end of your class?"

"Well if you pay attention not to cross Karyuu-sempai who may embark you with him in the meantime, I do not see any drawbacks".

Once again, her lagoon-blue eyes were laughing, and her smile was sparkling. Kensei was once again under the spell.

They had resumed their way through the corridors of the academy while chatting quietly. Some students looked at them curiously. Kensei suspected that their meeting was going to talk for a while. And he had to admit it, it amused him.

"Muguruma-Taïcho, far from me the idea of ending our conversation but I have a lesson that starts in 5 minutes. I have to go," she said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

 _As if I could blame her with such eyes_ , he thought.

"No problem. See you on Friday then," he replied.

"Yes, Friday," she said leaving with one last wave of her hand.

Kensei watched her go away.

" _Very nice view if I can afford"._

He smiles internally at the remark of his zanpakuto.

" _Yeah, I know_ , _"_ he answered.

And this time it was Tachikaze's turn to smile.

 _Friday, huh?_

* * *

"Was it me or were you talking with the charming captain of the 9th division?"

Asagi turned quickly to her colleague.

"Megumi! Not so loud," she cried.

"Oh, it's ok Asagi I tease you," answered Megumi proud of her.

Megumi Soranu was known to pick up all the gossip of the academy. And with the latest events, Asagi could not escape her.

"So, what? What did you discuss?" she asked with her barely concealed curiosity.

Asagi sighed ...

"He just apologized for what happened at the graduation."

"And?"

"And we go out together Friday," Asagi answered to avoid being harassed.

"Kya!"

After jumping in all directions, she took Asagi in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Wow! Cool down. We'll just see each other on Friday."

"Yes I know but you must admit that it's a nice catch you found us there," she chuckled.

"Indeed. It changes from those I usually attract."

They laughed.

"Speaking of that, do you have news about _Monsieur Gros bras_ *?"

"Do you mean the man who was fooled by his wife? Not for a week. I'm hopeful he dropped the case. My fight against Kazan must surely be for something," she ventured.

"You should have been categorical from the beginning".

"Yeah, I know but, I cannot send them to walk. I feel like I'm the bad girl".

"Yes, but letting them hope that does not help matters either. Think about that poor Yori. Luckily, we put him with Nozomi, otherwise he would run after you again".

"Yeah you're right ... I need to learn to say no".

"That's for sure! And besides, we'll start right away! Hey darling! Can I buy you a drink?" she said, imitating a "gros bras" as they called them.

Asagi burst out laughing. Megumi had the gift of making anyone laugh in seconds. Asagi tried to take a serious tone and replied:

"No!"

"Please babe! Come on, let's have fun," Megumi continued.

"No," laughed Asagi.

"Well done," said Megumi. "But we agree that you'll say yes to your captain!"

Asagi rolled her eyes.

"Ok ... I must leave you I have a class and as usual, I'm late!"

She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Megumi asked. "You will tell me how it turns".

"No," Asagi replied with a wink.

* * *

Moments later, Asagi faced her students in one of the academy's amphitheaters.

Okay, before tomorrow's release, I would like us to make a little recap together. The groups will be made tomorrow morning before entering the Senkaimon. To avoid any incident, Grade 6 students will already be on hand to pose a barrier with Torimo-sensei, their referring teacher. The 12th Division will drop ½ hollows and your mission will be to eliminate them. Nobu-sensei and I will wait for you at the extraction point. We will give you all the details and the communication material tomorrow so do not worry. Well, I wish you a good day and see you tomorrow!

 _A/N_ _: Et voilà! Here is a new chapter! Hope you'll like it._

 _*Monsieur gros bras : Literally, it means "Monsieur big arms". It's a nickname I use with my friends to call men who are hitting the gym too much... At least, the ones who forget that they have legs too !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"So, they're not so bad".

Posted on a roof, Asagi watched her students. The exercise took place in an abandoned industrial district of Karakura. Since this morning, her class of students had to eliminate 82 half-hollows released by the 12th Division.

"Yes. With a little luck we can even get back sooner".

Along with Asagi stood Isamu Nobu, a Hakuda teacher who also monitored student progress.

"In a hurry to join Ms. Nobu?" Asagi teased.

He laughed.

"Yes, sure. But I think it would be good for them to know they finished the exercise in advance. I think they complex a little compared to other classes".

Asagi sighed. The second year class they were responsible was the one with the least performing students from the previous year. Yet they were not the more stupid. Some even made considerable progress.

She looked at her watch. At 8 pm the exercise would end and there remained 9 half-hollows. But they were well hidden and the environment was not beneficial to the students. The challenge for this class was to organize and to locate the last half-hollows. A glance at her touch pad taught her that a new half-hollow had been eliminated.

"Only eight now," she announced to Isamu.

"Should we start to join the extraction point ?"

She nodded and they headed for a large building.

"So ? Projects for this weekend?" Isamu asked her.

She was going to answer the question but when she saw the mocking tune he was trying to hide, she winced.

"Don't tell me everyone knows about it..."

"Not yet I would say," he said smiling.

"Shit..." she let go.

Isamu laughed.

He made a big impression at the graduation you know. And from what I've heard, more than one student would like to end up in his arms too.

He had pressed his last sentence with a wink.

Asagi stopped speechless. Then her cheeks took a small pinkish hue.

"You're kidding me," she whispered.

Isamu laughed again.

"So you see each other tomorrow?" he asked.

Asagi frowned. _How does he know ?_ She thought.

"Megumi?" She guessed.

He nodded and Asagi shook her head. _I'm going to kill her..._

"Who else knows ?"

"At this hour ? I would say the whole academy or almost."

Asagi groaned. _Awesome ... Me who did not want that to be known, I will hear about it until the end of the year ..._

They started walking again.

"Admit it, he's not anyone," he said mockingly.

"And I don't complain if that's your question," she replied jokingly this time.

She heard her zanpakuto cooing, which made her roll her eyes.

 _"As I said to Megumi, nothing is done yet. Who knows, he's maybe a big jerk, or he's very temperamental... I don't know him after all !"_

 _"Yeah, but he does not leave you indifferent," said Shirotaka._

 _"Of course! He is a captain, very charming, a bright smile, besides he took my defence against Kazan. Of course I feel flattered… but I don't want to go too fast. I don't really want to take a wall."_

Her zanpakuto was silent for a moment.

 _"I understand what you mean but do not put too much distance between you two, it would be a shame to miss something. Even if he doesn't seem to be so easily discouraged."_

 _"If I ever get fired one day, what about to open a marriage agency?"_

The reflection earned her a good laugh from her zanpakuto.

"Well I think we're there," said Isamu next to her.

They had arrived on the roof which served as the point of extraction.

"Where are they?" asked the professor.

Asagi looked at the tablet.

"Only five left. The first group should arrive soon. I will contact Taiju and the 6th grade to tell them that we shouldn't remain here for a long time now."

She placed her hand on her earphone and called.

"Komorebi for Torimo-sensei."

Nobody answered. She called again.

"Komorebi for Torimo-sensei, can you hear me?"

Still no answer. _It's not normal..._

She looked at Isamu next to her. He was surprised too. New call.

"Komorebi for Torimo-sensei. Is someone receiving me?"

This time she frowned. _Something had happened_.

"Asagi, I don't feel their reiatsu," Isamu whispered.

He was starting to panic and when she realized that she did not feel its either, she realized that there was really a problem.

"I call the Soul Society," she said.

In the distance, they heard a loud cry.

They looked at each other and, with one accord, rushed to its source. When they arrived on the spot in a big street, they saw a student kneeling on the ground crying while her two teammates were still standing but frozen in terror. Eyes wide, they looked in the adjacent lane. Asagi followed their eyes.

Another student was on the floor. Only his feet could be seen from the wall. Isamu had squatted next to the student and tried to calm her down. Asagi approached the alley. She asked the two other students to join her colleague and then she entered the alley.

What she saw chilled her with horror. A hand on her mouth she looked away. Then, after regaining composure, she could look again. She recognized the three students in the group. Two were lying on the floor, the last was leaning against the wall. She took the pulse of the first two but seeing their wounds and the amount of blood on the floor, she knew they were gone. She then turned to the last one and put her fingers against his neck. _He is still alive!_

Things to do lined up in Asagi's mind. But she had to act quickly.

"Isamu!" She called.

When he arrived in the alley, he stepped back.

"Lord..." he murmured.

"Isamu listen to me, Sentomaru-kun is still alive, we can save him!"

Her colleague was looking straight at her. He nodded.

"I want you to take him to the point of extraction with the others. You will open a senkaimon to them. They must not stay here. They will take Sentomaru-kun with them directly to the Soul Society."

While she was talking, she tried to make a tourniquet on the injured student's thigh.

"Isamu, I need you to stay at the extraction point to keep the senkaimon open. You will evacuate all the students who will come to you."

She helped her colleague to lift Sentomaru as delicately as possible and then she went to the student team.

"Listen to me, you three!"

Her tone was imperious. Maybe a little too sharp compared to her habits but the situation required it.

"You will follow Nobu-sensei. He will open a senkaimon and you will take Sentomaru-kun directly to the 4th Division. You tell them to prepare to receive other wounded and tell them what happened. And on the road if you meet other students you take them with you. Is it clear ?"

She did not wait for their answer.

"Isamu, I warn the Soul Society and I send you all the students I will see. Let's go !"

She took out her walkie-talkie and ran towards the nearest reiatsu.

* * *

"Taicho!"

Kensei remained unmoved by the hasty entrance of his lieutenant.

"Hisagi? You're very agitated, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hollows attacked students in the real world."

Kensei frowned. A bad pre-feeling invades him. Suddenly the discussion he had the day before with Asagi came back to him. He stood up.

"When ?"

"5 minutes ago the 12th Division received a call asking for reinforcements. Four students returned by senkaimon. They were taken to the 4th Division. Genryusai-Soutaicho requested an emergency meeting."

Hisagi was reporting while following his captain who was leaving the office.

"You will tell them that I left before."

Hisagi stopped.

"Taicho you can not go like this!"

Kensei was going to answer him when he was interrupted by Mashiro coming out of a nearby office.

"Oï Kensei! Why are you so noisy? She asked, rubbing her eyes."

The co-lieutenant fell right.

"Mashiro you come with me, Kensei announced. Hisagi you are in charge of business here."

He did not give his lieutenant time to contradict him and he rushed to the exit of the building, Mashiro on his heels.

"Baka Kensei, are you going to tell me what's going on?" she said between two yawns.

"Let's go first to Senkaimon, I'll explain you on the way."

* * *

Asagi was more and more worried. Among the 21 groups she had taken for this exercise, she had only found seven. Fortunately for her, they had regrouped to eliminate one of the last half hollows of the mission. She then had them immediately to Isamu. For his part, he had crossed four groups returning to the point of extraction, but still no news of the 6th year and Taiju despite the calls. The only thing that reassured her was that she had not found a new corpse.

Looking at her watch she saw that it had been 10 minutes since she had contacted the Soul Society. She knew that the reinforcements would not be long now. She called Taiju again with her earphone but no one answered. She did not feel her reiatsu.

"Itachi you hear me?"

"Yes Asagi."

"I'm going to see what's going on in Taiju and the 6th year."

"OK well received. I will send you reinforcements when they arrive. Three other groups have arrived, I refer them to the Soul Society."

Asagi then took the direction of the highest building in the area where the 6th grade had settled to climb the barrier.

* * *

"Kenseiii! Are you going to explain to me what's going on?"

"Students and their teachers have been attacked in the real world. I don't know more."

"Hey Kensei, could it be this teacher that you went flirting yesterday?"

"Baka! If you think it's time to annoy me!"

"Tss, you're really not funny."

After looking at her captain's face, she saw him so worried than usual, she did not insist.

 _I cannot wait to meet this teacher! After all, I have a lot of awkward things to tell her about Kensei._

* * *

When Asagi arrived on the roof, there was no trace of the 6th grade and their teacher.

"Shit where are you?" she whispered.

She focused and looked for their reiatsu.

 _Still nothing ... It makes no sense! I don't feel hollow either._

 _"Asagi, stay on your guard. If it's a hollow that attacked your students, he's not ordinary."_

She bothered to look around her. The setting sun blinded her. An object on the ground caught her attention. It was Taiju's earphone. Asagi picked it up. She noticed that a few drops of blood were nearby. She got up and looked for others nearby. Following the drops, she arrived in front of the staircase that led to the inside of the building. There was blood on the handle. She unsheathed her sword and without hesitation she opened the door and went downstairs.

It was rather dark inside but she could still distinguish the steps. They led up to a footbridge overhanging a large shed.

 _Fuck I hate when it's so quiet ..._

She made sure to be as discreet as possible while following the blood drops. She arrived at the ground floor. Not sure about what she was going to find, she did not call but she was dying for it. The only sound she could hear was her blood pounding at her temples.

"Seriously if you're here, let me know cause I'm going to have a heart attack soon," she whispered.

Suddenly, a rustling noise. Then another and whispers. There was someone but Asagi did not see him.

"Komorebi-sensei?" called a voice.

Then nothing. The agitation had stopped. Asagi swallowed.

"Komorebi-sensei?"

This time the voice was clearer. She recognized it.

"Torimo-sensei! Is that you ?"

Asagi lowered her sword and looked around for where her colleague's voice was coming from. When she turned to the back wall, he appeared.

"Torimo-sensei," she whispered finally reassured.

He too seemed delivered from a weight. Asagi looked behind him and the students appeared to him. Taiju had installed a barrier that had camouflaged them. Ingenious, she recognized her colleague there.

"Torimo-sensei, what happened?"

"I'm not sure..." he replied. "We were attacked by a hollow. He passed through the barrier and by the time we realized it, he had already killed 3 of us."

He had attracted Asagi a little away from the students to tell him about the situation. Asagi glanced at the 6th grades behind him. They were completely lost.

"Asagi, he is not an ordinary hollow. He doesn't release reiatsu. That's why we did not detect it. And there is worse ..."

She looked at him with a worried look.

"He blocked our reiatsu. I don't know how he did that but no one here can release his shikai or use the kidô."

"That explains why I didn't find you... But yet this barrier? she asked"

"Fortunately, I had installed it before as a prevention. But I never thought I needed it. I was far from suspecting that it would serve us."

"The hollow, do you know where he is?"

"No, we have not come out since the attack."

She nodded.

"Hold, your earphone."

She handed it to him.

"I warned the Soul Society and Isamu is evacuating the students to the point of extraction. But I have not found them all yet ..."

She bit her lip.

"Torimo-sensei, I have to evacuate you. I will open a portal."

He interrupted her.

"Needless. If our reiatsu are blocked, impossible to call a jigukucho."

She swore between her teeth.

"Torimo-sensei, we cannot stay here. Especially since we do not know where this hollow is and if it will come back. And I must also find the other 2nd year."

"Then, go. This barrier has protected us until now. We can wait for reinforcements to arrive."

"Torimo-sensei I don't think it's..."

"Go ahead Komorebi-sensei. I will guide the reinforcements with the earphone. He has already deleted our reiatsu so I don't see how he could find us."

"You think he can follow our reiatsu?"

"I think that's how he can spot us yes."

"Torimo-sensei, I cannot do that. Leaving you here it's..."

"Komorebi-sensei, you have no choice. Go get your students and I will make sure everyone stays safe here."

She looked at him insistently but he didn't give in.

"Komorebi-sensei, go get your students. We don't know how long it will took for reinforcements to arrive."

"All right..." she said reluctantly.

Taiju nodded his approval.

"Komorebi-sensei, one more thing ... I cannot understand how he did it but I think it has something to do with his eyes."

"Heard."

"She was going out of the gate but she turned around."

"See you at the Soul Society."

Asagi went back to the roof. All her senses were on alert. She went in search of the reiatsu of her students. After a few moments of unsuccessful research she called Isamu to explain that she had found Taiju and the 6th grade. She then headed south hoping to find the last groups of students.

 _A/N_ _: That was a long chapter. Hope you'll like it._

 _Thanks to you who subscribed or liked my story. I'm sorry to take so long to translate..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Kensei arrived with Mashiro on the heels at the point of extraction. He immediately spotted Isamu standing behind the edge of the roof. He was surprised to see them.

"Captain Muguruma?"

"Yes. And you are ?"

"Isamu Nobu, teacher of bakudô. You came quickly," he remarked.

"Yes we took a little advance on the rest of the reinforcements. Make me a point on the situation."

Isamu explained to him the radio silences, the evacuation, the alert and the students hidden in the warehouse. Kensei was glad to have to do to him. He did not get lost in the details. The man was going to the point. Kensei refrained from asking where Asagi was ...

"So we have to find the rest of the students and find the hollows who did that," Mashiro summed up. "It's a big hide and seek then!"

"Mashiro..." Kensei rolled his eyes. He glared at his lieutenant then asked. "Do you have a contact with the group of students and their teacher there?"

"I'll see if Komorebi-sensei is still with them."

Isamu called his colleague via the radio. Kensei was reassured. She was still alive, she even found some of the students and her 6th grade colleague. However, his relief did not last long.

"Komorebi-sensei? It's Isamu. Komorebi-sensei are you there? Asagi?"

Isamu turned his head towards Kensei and Mashiro. His face had decomposed. "She does not answer..." he whispered.

"Okay, we're going to get her," Kensei announced. "Where was she the last time?"

"A warehouse north of here. This is where Taiju's group is".

"Okay so we'll have to evacuate them when we find them. Mashiro, turn on your talkie and go ahead."

"Oki doki"

She put on her hollow mask and went off in search of the students. Kensei aligned his radio with Isamu's.

"The rest of the reinforcements won't be long. Call me when they are there. I'm counting on you to make them a brief. If you could give the exact number of students who are missing it would be a good point and you should keep this area clear. Will it be okay for you?"

Isamu nodded. Kensei turned his back on him, ready to rush into the city.

"Muguruma-Taicho?"

Kensei turned around.

"Bring them back."

* * *

Kensei disappeared from the roof with a shunpo step.

After walking a good distance, he stopped and did a quick scan of the area but he did not feel anything. He took his radio.

"Mashiro, did you find something?"

 _Beep beep._

"Mashiro?"

 _Beep beep._

"Oi! Mashiro?"

"What is it Kensei ? No need to scream!"

"Idiot !"

"Idiot? It's you who cries like a fool!"

Kensei took a deep breath.

"Have you found anything?" he said in a calmer tone.

"I found the two dead students that the teacher mentioned, but nothing else."

Kensei did not answer right away. Neither he nor Mashiro had found any new corpses, which was good news. But they had not found the other students, nor the mysterious hollows.

"Well I'll try to see if the teacher has news of Asagi."

"You pinch for her, admit."

He could see Mashiro's smirk at that moment.

"She disappeared Mashiro, I worry about her and her students."

"Yeah sure..."

"Instead of wasting time Mashiro, look for the students!"

"But I cannot find them..." she complained.

"Then look better!" Kensei replied, ending the conversation.

He was at the top of an industrial tower. He made a quick overview. He did not understand why he did not feel any reiatsu. He knew he was not one of the best sensory shinigami but find nothing was really frustrating. He swore between his teeth.

At the same time a heavy explosion was heard. He rushed immediately in that direction.

Once there, he noticed the damage. A complete wall was collapsed but no trace of any attacker. New explosion. In one step of shunpo he arrived on the spot.

And there, he came face to face with a hollow of twice his size. Only when Kensei put his eyes on the monster, he realized that something was wrong. But before he understood what was different, he was thrown to the side and dragged behind a nearby wall.

* * *

When he came to his senses, he was facing a pair of blue eyes.

He closed his eyes to gain some concentration and breathe normally again. But the contact of two warm hands on his face made them reopen.

In front of him was Asagi.

"Muguruma-Taicho?" she called softly.

"Hai," he whispered.

As if she had suddenly realized her gesture, she withdrew her hands. Despite himself, Kensei sighed in frustration.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"It's the hollow that attacked the students. Taiju warned me that he could block the reiatsu with his eyes. A bit like hypnosis, I did not really understand..."

Leaning against the wall, she was trying to look down the main street where she had caught Kensei.

A little sounded by the hypnosis attempt of the hollow, Kensei was still looking at Asagi. His brain was sending him signals on the urgency of the situation, but what he had under his eyes was keeping all his mind. A strident sound in the walkie-talkie cut everything. With difficulty, he woke up.

"What is it Mashiro?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Asagi turned her head to him with interest to follow the conversation.

"Kenseiii! I found them!"

"Good..." he replied annoyed by her cheerful tone.

"The teacher asks me to warn you about the hollow that attacked them."

"He can block reiatsu I know..."

"Huh? Did you already meet him?"

"Yes. And I nearly been hypnotized. Thankfully Komorebi-sensei found me at the right time. But I don't know where he is now so stay on your guard."

At the mention of her name, Asagi had raised her head.

"Oh it sounds like she saved you! Kensei, is it not supposed to be the opposite?"

Seeing how she shouted in the walkie, Kensei was sure Asagi had heard everything.

Indeed, she had turned her head to look again in the street. She smirked.

Kensei swore inside.

"You better have to contact the reinforcements to help you evacuate the students. We take care of the hollow." Kensei put an end of the conversation.

He joined Asagi and leant against the wall too. He was now completely recovered from the hypnosis attempt.

"Do you have an idea to get rid of it?" he asked.

"Aside from hit him without looking into his eyes? No… Not to mention that he should have already found us."

Kensei saw her bite her lip.

"Do you think he left after the students?"

"Students or reinforcements who will come..."

"Shit..." he whispered.

She looked at him apologetically. Then after a few minutes of thought, Kensei said,

"Hisagi will be part of the reinforcements. Knowing that they will all be in possession of their reiatsu, it is better to go to Mashiro and the students, they are the most vulnerable."

She nodded in agreement. She had apparently come to the same conclusion.

He was going to call Mashiro to warn her but his walkie-talkie received a call before.

"Muguruma-Taicho? It's Isamu Nobu."

"Yes I hear you."

"Reinforcements have just arrived."

"Perfect. Send them join Mashiro. She's heading to you with the students right now. But tell them to be careful, we have a difficult hollow."

"Uh wait, I'm getting your lieutenant."

There was a moment of silence.

"This is Hisagi."

"Ok Hisagi, our hollow blocks the reiatsu with his eyes. Mashiro is with a group of students who was the target. They are the most vulnerable. She brings them back to you right now but I would like you to join them. I have one of their teachers with me. We saw the hollow in question just 5 minutes ago."

"Roger that. The teacher next to me tells that 18 students and their teacher still have to be evacuated. And 5 groups in second year are still missing."

"Ok make teams to find them. We'll be looking in the north area. Hisagi, if they fall on the hollow warn me."

"Roger that" Hisagi's answer ended the conversation.

Kensei turned to Asagi. "Hisagi will join Mashiro. It gives us time to find the 5 missing groups. Any idea of their position?"

He saw her think for a moment, then her face seemed to light up.

"I don't know if my students are aware of the problem, which means that they are still looking for half-hollows. And thanks to the 12th division, I know where they are!"

She took out her tablet. "They placed tracers just in case. I'm so stupid to not thought about it before," she murmured.

Kensei said nothing but smiled inside. He looked over Asagi's shoulder. Four points were in the north area, the last to in the west. _And her shampoo smells good_. _Damn it's not the moment..._ "I see that they are grouped, it will be easier for us. Let's go," he says.

Thanks to the shunpo they went quickly to the place indicated by the tablet.

"If I follow their tracer they should be in this building."

"So your students should not be far away."

They circled the shed, taking care to stay on their guard in case the hollow appeared. After a while Kensei stopped Asagi. "Do you feel it?"

She scanned the area and felt some reiatsu vibrations.

 _They still need training on reiatsu concealment,_ she told herself _._ But right now, it was helpful. And that was nothing compared to the relief she had to know them alive.

By mutual agreement they both went to the group of students. Kensei and Asagi found them on the roof developing a strategy. They got up when they saw their teacher and the captain arrive.

"Komorebi-sensei?" one of them wondered.

Without further explanation, Asagi threw herself into the arms of her student. If the situation had not been so dramatic, Kensei would have laughed heartily in front of the scene.

Asagi was stifling the student in her cleavage. He was so shocked that he did not move. From where he was Kensei could see the student's ears flushed. _Lucky you..._

He cleared his throat. "Is everyone okay here?"

All attention turned to him and Asagi finally released the student from her embrace.

"Muguruma-Taicho, Komorebi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked one of them.

Kensei answered before Asagi. He explained the intrusion of the hollow but ignored the murder of their comrades. He saw Asagi look down. She did not add anything. They remained silent to let them assimilate the information.

"Are you only 3 groups here?" interrupted Asagi.

"Yes. Katsuo's group wanted to take care of the last isolated hollow. They are in the west sector I guess."

"So there are still 2 groups to find," says Kensei.

Asagi nodded and Kensei saw her scan the area for them.

"Okay, we're going to send you to the Soul Society from here," Kensei said. "Komorebi-sensei can you open a portal for the Senkaimon? I will tell my lieutenant that we have found them."

Asagi nodded again and unsheathed her zanpakuto. Two sets of traditional Japanese doors appeared. A jigokucho came out for each one of them.

Meanwhile Kensei took the opportunity to call Hisagi. He told him for the three groups he had just found and Hisagi made a parallel report.

"I fetched Mashiro and the 6th grade. We brought back them to the point of extraction. We are looking for a solution to get them through the portal. Just for you to know, we found the two remaining groups. It was too late."

Kensei processed the shock in silence. His gaze fell on Asagi who was passing the students through the door.

"Muguruma-Taicho?" Hisagi called.

"Yes Hisagi, I'm still here. Be careful during the evacuation. The hollow should be in our area but stay on alert. We will take care of him once all the students and their teachers are safe." His voice had darkened. A deep sense of anger invaded him. He suppressed a tremor of frustration.

"Ai. I will remind you when it will be done," said Hisagi.

"Good."

When he ended the call, he looked at Asagi. _I cannot tell her now for his students..._ He rubbed the back of his head. _Like there is a good time for this kind of news._

Asagi must have perceived his discomfort because she looked at him with a frown and worry in her eyes.

He walked over to talk to her and reassure her. But he did not have time because the hollow rushed on him.

 _A/N_ _:_

 _For this chapter, it was fun to discover some expression, and fun to write this cliffhanger again !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Immediately Kensei unsheathed his zanpakuto and turned around. He managed to block what appeared to be a large blade. Raising his eyes, he realized that he would not have to look for that damned hollow with red eyes.

Recalling Asagi's warning, he immediately looked away. Behind him, he saw Asagi sending away the last student.

"Ah, I see that you have sent my meal away," said the hollow in a grave voice, following his gaze. "In this case, I will eat you!"

The hollow then rushed on Asagi. Kensei managed to block him halfway. "Komorebi-sensei! Go with your students!"

"What?" At the arrival of the hollow she had hurried to send the last students. All were finally gone and she was now looking at Kensei facing the hollow.

"Now !" he shouted.

Kensei was finding it harder to contain the monster. The fact that his blade was part of his arm in the manner of a praying mantis gave him much more strength.

Still not seeing her react, Kensei shouted "Asagi, go away!"

He did not want her to stay here, the seal limited his powers. He could not be at his best and he did not want to take the risk that she would take a hit because he would have been too slow.

"It's an order!"

* * *

She was frozen. In front of her, Kensei held the hollow and yelled at her to leave. She knew she could not disobey him. But she was thinking about the seal that would prevent him from using his reiatsu normally, not to mention the risk of hypnosis ...

" _Asagi, you have to make a decision now!"_ Shirotaka intervened.

" _Shirotaka I..."_

" _He will not be able to hold him forever."_

" _Okay…"_ she resigned herself.

She recalled her zanpakuto and the gate closed.

Kensei pushed back the hollow and glared at Asagi. Then he refocused his attention on the huge praying mantis which returned to the charge.

Asagi did not waste more time and released her shikai. At the other end of the roof she could see Kensei exchange hits with the hollow. However, the captain was obliged to keep his head down to not meet its eyes. His blows were less powerful than they could have been. Moreover, the monster was twice his size and it used its big arms as weapons.

She had to find a strategy.

" _I do not remember having ever faced a hollow of this kind ..." she_ said to Shirotaka.

" _Will have to improvise then."_

" _I agree but we won't have a second chance…"_

She began to think. _Think, think ... He is not stronger than any hollow ... What makes him dangerous is its power of hypnosis. It is based on his eyes. Its eyes..._

" _That's it!"_ she realized.

" _What?"_

" _We must blind him."_

" _OK and how are you going to do it?"_ Shirotaka asked.

" _I have to get close to him."_

" _You forget a detail that is important ... Its fucking blades!"_

At the moment Shirotaka told her that the hollow had cut Kensei with one of its blades.

" _We don't have time anymore!"_ she fumed.

" _Asagi! No!"_ shouted Shirotaka.

She cut short the conversation with her zanpakuto and rushed to the fight. The palm of her left hand oriented towards the hollow. She waited for Kensei to walk away enough and said "Hado No. 33: Sokatsui!"

Surprised and unbalanced, the hollow that was too close to the edge stumbled and passed through the roof of the shed.

"Muguruma-Taïcho!" Asagi called as she rushed towards him. "I think I found a solution!"

"Are you aware that you could have touched me ?!"

Faced with the remark, Asagi stopped short and gaped. But she did not deflate so far: "I'm sorry but ... We do not have time!"

She went on. "We must deprive him of its eyes if we want to reach him."

Kensei stared at her for a moment. "Why did not you leave?"

She reflects on her answer carefully. She had just disobeyed a captain after all. "I ... It harmed my students. I could not leave like this ..."

Looking up, she saw that he was not really angry but still upset. He sighed. "Ok but before we go, warn me if you have to cast a spell again. I know I have good reflexes but I prefer to be warned," he finished sarcastically.

She restrained herself from smiling and simply replied. "Sure".

"Let's go then," he said to her.

"Hai"

* * *

They jumped into the shed through the disembowelled roof. With the evening approaching it was dark which was not going to help the situation. They advanced little by little in the darkness scrutinizing every corner.

Expecting the worst, Asagi stepped up and looked around for the hollow.

"Asagi," called Kensei.

He pointed to a piece of ceiling that still held. She saw the four half-hollows indicated by her tablet. They were held in a net.

"These are ..." she whispered.

"Ah, I see you noticed my trap, a voice rang. I used it to attract your dear little shinigamis."

"Damn!" Asagi snapped. "Show yourself!"

"Patience, patience ..." the hollow crooned. "For me a good meal should be savoured. Playing with your souls before I eat them will make them even more delicious," he said, rolling the" r's ".

She clenched her fists. " _I swear if I put my hands on it ..."_

 _He plays with your nerves Asagi. Stay focused,_ Shirotaka told her.

Side by side with Kensei, she could feel that the situation did not please him either. She was dying to ask him to shave the whole neighbourhood with his shikai, but it was better to limit the material damage as long as they were in the real world.

A crackle made her jump. The net that held the half-hollows had just broken. Using them as a diversion, the hollow with red eyes rushed on them.

Faster than her, Kensei blocked his attack. She took the opportunity to quickly get rid of the half-hollows, which were getting up from their fall.

"Well I see we have some good reflexes in reserve," the hollow noted. He was leaning on Kensei's zanpakuto with both arms. "But is it the same for her?" he said, turning to Asagi.

"Asagi!" Kensei warned her.

He tried to hold the hollow, but the monster managed to surpass him by sending him against the wall. However, these few moments were enough for Asagi to prepare a kidô barrier.

"Hum hum hum..." laughed the hollow. "Your souls are going to be a delight to eat. Especially since they seem to be filled with a powerful reiatsu. I wonder if I will have a new power thanks to them," he says while fighting on the barrier.

Asagi frowned. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him, trying to maintain her bakudô.

"Ha ha ha! How do you think I got this power of hypnosis? By eating your souls of course! The souls of shinigami are so much tastier compared to the souls of my fellows. Not only do they keep me alive, but they also give me new powers."

 _It would be an adjuchas? But I never heard that shinigami souls gave them new abilities._

"Oh, I smell the smell of your reiatsu from here," he said with a snort. "So much more appetizing compared to the little shinigamis of earlier. You're going to be a treat," he said, liking its teeth. "Do not blame me but I will play with you first. There is nothing more delicious than a soul of shinigami invaded by fear ..."

Asagi was nauseated. Her disgust, combined with her general exhaustion, made her tremble. She concentrated even more reiatsu on her barrier. The hollow realizing that he would not manage to pass, then changed tactics. And in front of Asagi's eyes, he stepped back and disappeared. His red eyes went out last.

"Where is he?" screamed Kensei, straightening up.

"I don't know ..." she said exhausted.

Her barrier dissipated. The discussion with the hollow having disturbed her, she was struggling to regain her senses. She thought of her students that she could not save. Her breathing quickened.

" _If I could have been there ..."_ she began.

" _Asagi!"_ Shirotaka warned.

Instinctively she turned around and raised her zanpakuto.

The hollow attacked her on her right, but she did not have time to completely block its blow. He managed to cut her arm and push her further into the shadows of the shed.

Taking advantage of knowing where he was, Kensei attacked immediately.

Asagi inspected her wound. Nothing fatal but it blew. From where she was, she saw the Hollow and Kensei swap again.

" _If your captain releases his zanpakuto he will have trouble blocking such large blades with his shikai ..."_ Shirotaka said.

" _That's why he didn't do it. I guess..."_

They remained silent for a moment. Asagi was trying to find a solution. To know why he had attacked her students was hard to her, but she could not resign herself to giving up and leaving the fight to the captain. She owed them that. Then came an idea. _In desperate situation, desperate measure._

" _Shirotaka I think I have a plan but it will not please you."_

" _Are you sure what you're going to do at least?"_ He asked.

" _No, but I don't have anything else in mind."_

She could hear him sigh.

 _"I trust you,"_ he said to her nonetheless.

" _So let's do it."_

 _Well, first, I need to draw his attention._

"Hadô no 31: Shakkahô!"

Thanks to its long reach, the hollow could easily protect itself from the fireball while keeping Kensei at bay.

 _Then move Muguruma-Taicho away so he won't interfere._

"Hadô no 32: Ôkasen!"

To avoid the yellow energy arc, Kensei and the hollow both dodged.

 _And now…_

Asagi closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Kensei was really angry. For the second time, she had sent him a kidô spell without warning him.

Face to her spell of Ôkasen, he had ducked thinking that she would then throw something stronger. He was now waiting for her second attack but the kidô spell never came.

He knew why when he turned his head towards Asagi. He froze. She was impaled on one of the blades of the hollow.

* * *

As the blow approached, Asagi forced herself to relax all of her body. Now she felt a cold sensation where the hollow had plunged its blade. By reflex she had put her hands there. She was now suspended in the air. The hollow kept her at the level of its white mask and its red eyes.

Shirotaka had resumed his katana form and lay underneath.

Asagi was breathing hard, the blade preventing her lungs from filling up normally. She felt more and more foggy but still lucid, she did not waste the air she had just inspired. Raising her hands to the height of the hollow's mask, which still laughed at her exploit, she whispered "Hado No. 33: Sokatsui!"

The reaction was immediate.

The hollow screamed and got rid of Asagi who was thrown to the side. Kensei managed to catch her flying. Meanwhile, the Hollow was struggling to put its paws on its burned eyes. But he did not fight long.

Indeed, Kensei could finally aim its mask without the risk of being hypnotized or seeing his attack blocked. He gently put Asagi on the floor.

"Futtobase Tachikage," he solemnly called.

He then put all the power he was allowed to release in his zanpakuto and with an assured gesture he launched his attack on the hollow.

The beam of energy was so concentrated that the attack consisted only of a fine blue light ray. This was enough to pierce the paws of the hollow and reach its face. The mask, already cracked by Asagi's attack, shattered and the hollow disintegrated.

Kensei then turned to Asagi. Lying on the ground she was losing a lot of blood. He removed his haori and placed it on her wound to compress it and limit the bleeding. The captain's white coat turned red as it was soaked with blood.

 _A/N_ _:_

 _To all readers, I'm really sorry about the translation which must be a mess... I hope you still enjoy the story !_


End file.
